d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
d20 NPC Wiki:D20 NPCs by Challenge Rating/Old
This index page lists the various NPCs and creatures by Challenge Rating. CR 1/2 and lower NPCs and Creatures Fiendish Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Small Fiendish Snake, Small Viper Goblin Goblin Elite Thug Goblin Rogue 1 CR 1/2 Human Generic Human Warrior CR1/2 Human Investigator (expert 1) Jimbob Frank "Bubba" McGee, Human Commoner 2 Other Hummingbird Nyaaguh, Deaf-mute Half-Orc Bard 1(humorous) CR 1 NPCs and Creatures Animal or Augmented Animal Advanced Dire Rat Awakened Cat Celestial Wolf CR1 Drow warrior CR 1 Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Medium Fiendish Snake, Medium Viper Mosquito Swarm CR 1 Goblinoid Goblin Adpt3 Goblin Clc1 Goblin Rgr1 Goblin Warrior 2 Goblin Warrior 3 Hobgoblin Archer (War2) CR1 Hobgoblin rogue 1 CR 1 Hobgoblin Soldier (War2) CR1 Hobgoblin Warmage CR1 Hobgoblin Warrior 2 Human Generic Human Warrior 2, "Blues" Generic Human Warrior 2, "Red" Generic Human Warrior 2, "Yeller" Human Cultist (adept 1/warrior 1) CR1 Human Landowner (Ari2) Warrior-Priests, Human Warrior 1 / Adept 1 Other PC Races Imposter, Changeling Rogue 1 Orc Orc Barbarian 1 Orc Cavalry Barbarian 1 Orc Guard CR 1 Skeetles, Old Orc War 3 (CR 1) Other Yellow Musk Creeper Zombie Lizardfolk CR 1 CR 2 NPCs and Creatures Elves and Half-Elves Drow fighter CR 2 Drow warrior CR 2 Elven Sorceror 2 Ysdor, half-elven wizard Roberto and Fredrick, Half-Elven Twins Goblinoid Goblin rogue 2 Goblin Warrior 4 Hobgoblin Archer (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Archer Sergeant (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Sergeant (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Shieldman (Fighter2) CR2 Hobgoblin Spearmen (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Thug CR 2 Hobgoblin Warrior 3 Human Cannibal hunter CR 2 Human Cultist Guard (adept 1/warrior 2) CR2 Human Sergeant, CR 2 White Blades, Human Psychic Warriors 2 Pipelios, Kid with a Secret CR 2 Experienced Guardsman Humanoids, Other Dwarf Monk CR2 Dwarf Warrior 3 Trillion, female halfling Brd2 Orc Barbarian 2 Skeletons Skeletal Ape Skeletal Bison Skeletal Heavy Warhorse Skeletal Lion Other Gerimih, Kobold Ranger 5 Gnoll Guard CR 2 Growler, Awakened Wolf CR 2 Hroals, Wererat-Kobold Warrior 2 Junkyard Dog CR 2 Kobold Boss CR 2 CR 3 NPCs and Creatures Drow Drow fighter CR 3 Drow Underdark Guide, Scout2 Drow warrior CR 3 Goblinoids Goblin Wizard 3 Hobgoblin Archer Lieutenant (War4) CR3 Hobgoblin Lieutenant (War4) CR3 Hobgoblin Warrior 4 Skakan, Executive Administrative Assistant Human Benedict, neutral evil, male, human, Wizard level 3 Elite Guardsman Warrior-5 CR3 Gold Blades, Human Psychic Warriors 3 Heon, male human Wiz(Conj)3 Human Cultist Priest (adept 3/warrior 1) CR3 Human Swashbuckler3 Human Wizard3 Jared o' the Highway, human ftr 2/rog 1 (CR 3) Sentinel Marshal, human paladin 3 Humanoids, Other Jiles, Dwarf Fighter 3 Lieutenant Almasia Elvario, Elven Ranger 3 Ras Khatima, elven male, Ftr3 Orc Barbarian 3 Half-Orc Ranger1/Rogue2 Thimb, Halfling Cleric of a Trickster God Sweetwater Tenderfoot, Halfling Rogue 3 Tieflings Generic Tiefling Soldier (Fighter 3) Kiltre, Tiefling Swashbuckler 3 Tiefling Acolyte of a Fire God CR 3 Warforged Onebee and Twobee, Warforged Scout Rogue 3 Other Advanced fiendish monstrous spider Balthazar the Bookkeeper, imp expert 3 CR 3 Brobdingnagian Hummingbird Dath'cha, Kobold Paladin 4 Gnoll Hunter Liatris, Draconic Kobold Rogue 3 Vilina, shifter ranger 3 Wererat warrior 2 CR 4 NPCs and Creatures The CR4 list has been modified to display a little bit of formatting to save scrolling and scrolling down the list. Also, the use of h3 tags (or triple ='s in wiki-speak) can make better use of the table of contents. Also, adding categories to each NPC will help DMs find NPCs faster by criteria. For example here and on my own site to track NPCs. Note that the true power of categories becomes obvious when you start to add them to a lot of articles. Feedback on this can be sent to me. (Great resource here BTW!) CR 5 NPCs and Creatures Goblinoids Goblin Ninja 5 Gropp, Bugbear Barbarian CR5 Hobgoblin Leader (War6) CR5 Humans and Near-Humans Ghorus Toth Lawful Evil Wizard Level 5 Gormir, Neanderthal Barbarian 5 Human Officer Ftr5 Human sorceror 5 Parth, Elite Death Cultist Sergeant of the Palace Guard CR 5 War-7 Sherrif Willfried "Wee Willy" Stanford Valfin, Human Druid 5 Humanoids Abel, male Halfling Cleric5 of a Death God Drow fighter CR 5 Drow warrior CR 5 Orcs and Half-Orcs Dugg, Half-Orc Wizard CR5 Hiesto, male half-orc Bbn5 Nunga, Half-Orc Monk 5 Orc Barbarian 5 Orc Rog3/Ftr2 Orc Clr5 Other Atroxio the Iron Horror (Half-Green Dragon Rust Monster) Dire Wolf (12 HD) CR5 Half-Fiendish Wyrmling Green Dragon Half-Red Dragon Ogre Ice Beast(Cold Element Displacer Beast) Skeletal Shark CR5 Other Classed Creature Hirass, Kobold Adept 8 Isknicth, Awakened advanced dire rat Rogue 3 Kobold Warparty Ogre Druid 4 Ogre Sorcerer3 Tarsk, male Gnoll Marshall 4 Gnoll Rogue 3 / Assassin 1 CR 6 NPCs and Creatures Goblinoids Gelgar, Bugbear Captain CR6 Hobgoblin Leader (War7) CR6 Human Bodyguard CR6 Kyle d'Ferriss, Human Ambassador Paladin 6 Lord Malyk, The Illustrious Im-Potentate Serjeant Thed of the Palace Guard, Ftr-6 CR 6 Varios, Melee Combat Cleric of a Death God Humanoid Amavakti, Kalashtar Psion Telepath 6 Drow fighter CR 6 Drow Warrior CR 6 Enkirdos, Gnome Cleric 6 Krifendorff, gnome fighter 6 Malegornus, Gnome Ranger 6 CR 6 Orc Barbarian 6 Ungobulus, Tiefling Warlock 6 Other Advanced Allip CR 6 Advanced Mimic CR 6 Dire Hypermitotic Gelatenous Cube CR6 Half-Farspawn Udoroot, CR 6 Ogre Dire Were-Bat Other Classed Creature Klurrod, Ape Cleric CR 6 Tchrak'klik, Thrikreen Psychic Warrior 2 Zimbalon, Centaur Ranger 3 CR 7 NPCs and Creatures Goblinoids Bugbear Cleric CR 7 Goblin Ranger 7 Half-fiend Hobgoblin (Hex5) CR7 Hobgoblin Champion CR 7 Hobgoblin Leader (War8) CR7 Hobgoblin Rgr4/Rog3 Human Human Elemental Savant CR7 Human (Fighter 8) "Tiger Warrior" Human (Paladin (fallen) 4, Sorcerer (Necromancer) 6, Blackguard 1) "Galen Medici" Humanoids Drow fighter CR 7 Drow Warrior 7 Elven Counsillor CR7 Orc Barbarian 7 Other Dragon Ogre Half-Dragon (Red) Troll Other Classed Creatures Elite Minotaur CR 7 Gnoll Elite Guard CR 7 Grimwall, Male Gnoll Rgr2/Ftr4 Kobold Wiz7 Lizardman Chieftain CR 7 Luuc, Ghoul Bounty Hunter Ogre Barbarian CR 7 Ignatious, Flamebrother Hexblade 4 Shifty Reggs, Goblin Were-Rat CR 8 NPCs and Creatures Humans Human (Fighter 8) "Bash" Human (Fighter 8) "Chieftan Tigerpaw" Human (Monk 8) "Smash" Human (Cleric 8) "Ohm" Human (Wizard 8) "Zap" Quietus, Human Cultist and Killer Tarastia, human Sorc-8 Humanoids Drow fighter CR 8 Elf (Ranger 8) "Twang" Orc Barbarian 8 Tiefling Commander(Fighter 8) Ogres Skullcrusher Ogre Barbarian CR8 Skullcrusher Ogre Grappler CR8 Skullcrusher Ogre Cleric CR8 Skullcrusher Ogre Slaver CR8 Other Advanced Fiendish Cockatrice Cobolt, Half-Blue Dragon Fighter 6 Elite Flesh Golem CR 8 Other Classed Creatures Aga, Centaur Druid 5(Summoner) Alooghan, kobold sorcerer 8 Celestial Worg Ranger "Duskfalls Brighttooth" Kir-Lanan Elite Warrior, Fighter 6 Nazstafu, Gnoll Mnk3/Rgr2/Bbn2 Pyros, Azer Monk 6 Shimmer-Scale Wyrmling Blue Dragon Favored Soul 5 Thri-Kreen ranger CR 8 Troglodyte chief CR 9 NPCs and Creatures Humans Arrian Silverleaf, human male, Drd9 Human Rogue2/Swashbuckler3/Honorable Dread Pirate 4 Human (Paladin (fallen) 4, Sorcerer (Necromancer) 6, Blackguard 3) "Galen Medici" Menash, human Shaman/Sorcerer CR 9 Warrior Noble (goblinoid-bane) CR9 Humanoids Bobbynock, Gnome Wizard 9 Drow fighter CR 9 Drow invoker CR 9 Duergar Scout CR 9 Lion Tamer elf Rgr6/Brd3 Orc Barbarian 9 Filise, Half-Elven Rogue 9 Elf Rogue 3 / Wizard 3 / Arcane Trickster 3 Tokran Bluerock, Dwarf Fighter 7/Dwarven Defender 2 Other Advanced evolved spectre CR 9 Advanced ochre jelly Elite Efreet CR 9 Giant Ooze Octopus CR9 Petrified Treant CR 9 Troll Were-Banded-Lizard CR 9 Other Classed Creatures Bezzandine Triskelion, Ogre Fighter CR 9 Sahuagin Sorcerer 8 Gnoll Chieftain CR 9 Hakrugh the Giant Shaman CR 9 Neona, Female Gnoll Sor8 Ogre Frenzied Beserker CR9 Ogre Werewolf Lord CR9 Vampiric Catfolk Marshal 5/Master Vampire 1 Wererat Rogue CR 9 Young Green Dragon Warlock 4 CR 10 NPCs and Creatures Fiendish Dire Tiger Drow fighter CR 10 Elf Wizard L7/ Rogue L3 Kasha D'Averton Rogue 2/Paladin 8 Harlech, half-orc Rgr5/Occult Slayer 5; CR 10 Human (Paladin 4, Sorcerer (Necromancer) 6) "Galen Medici" Lord Sunder, DM Wrath Minotaur Champion CR 10 Orc Barbarian 10 Senath, human Scout10 with Nightmare Sergei, Swashbuckler 3/Ranger 2/Animal Lord (cat) 5; CR 10 Ventifakt Gronthean, Evil Elven Sorcerer 10 Voidspawn Fire Elemental CR10 Volna Wisperbreeze, Halfling Warlock 10(Anti-Caster) Half-Dragon T-Rex CR10 Randal Morn, Fighter6/Rogue4 Glugg, Half-Orc Paladin 10 Vurmyrk, Skullcrusher Ogre High Cleric, CR10 CR 11 NPCs and Creatures Advanced Elite Aboleth Errenor, Elven Mage CR 11 Dread Necromancer "Paul Boyd" Gnoll Royal Guard CR 11 Human, Lich (Paladin (fallen) 4, Sorcerer (Necromancer) 6, Blackguard 3) "Galen Medici" Kahar el Sujim, Air Genasi Blade Saint Orc Barbarian 11 Tauric Medusa/ Snake CR 11 Young Adult Tiger Dragon(Red-Black Hybrid Dragon) Zangulus, Non-Caster Ranger 11 Greeva Painfinger, Grimlock Rogue/Cleric CR 11 Korak, the Wise Grimlock Barbarian 10 Stiiff Ruffstone, Grimlock Rogue CR 11 Velsht Knifetooth, Grimlock Master Thrower CR 11 Skullcrusher Ogre Sword Fighter, CR11 Skullcrusher Ogre Two-weapon fighter, CR11 Skullcrusher Ogre Fist of Hextor, CR11 CR 12 NPCs and Creatures Cibeb, male half-elf Ftr10/Rog2 Dragonslayers, party of 5 level 8 NPCs Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Gargantuan Half-Fiend Minotaur Brb7, CR 12 Hammer, Warforged Fighter CR12 Il'Haan Tuer'nek, Drider Cleric 5, CR 12 Kaad, venerable hobgoblin monk 12 Lurg Mondos Shadow, half-drow Ranger 1/Sorcerer 10/Fire Savant 1 Virgil, Dwarven Chain-Rager(Barbarian 12) Flesh-Reaper, Warforged Juggernaut CR12 CR 13 NPCs and Creatures Gester Stromhivven, Chaotic Evil Bard 13 Gnoll King CR 13 Pelegon, Master Chariot Warrior CR 13 Rakshasa Sorcerer 3 (with imp familiar) Succubus Paladin 6 (With Nightmare Special Mount) Venerable Kobold Sorcerer 13 (with blue dragon wyrmling familiar) Vampiric Goblin Blackguard CR 13 Human Enchanter 13 CR 13 Jade, Half-Green Dragon Monk 11 Ghost of Andrei Dunlor, Sorcerer 11 CR 14 NPCs and Creatures Advanced Bodak CR 14 Human Elemental Savant CR14 Alia, female human Rog10/ShD4 Dagda, Yagnoloth, Brb4 Dershan, Giant Id Ooze Octopus Psion 8 Lord Oruk Dukhast, Human Fallen Paladin - Paladin 7 / BlackGuard 7 Native Chieftan Tigerpaw and guards Tulaen ir'Guthren, Elite Cultist Painbringer, Adult White Dragon Barbarian 4 (CR 14) Sorin Macer, Human Wizard 14 Kafinia, Half-Fiend Annis Hag Priestess CR 14 CR 15 NPCs and Creatures The Graven Shield, Orc Fighter 14, CR 15 Kobold Lich Sorcerer 13 Kantona, human Wrl15 Monster, "human" Wilder 15 Ondo Argus, The Rook, human Ftr 15 Szark Sturtz, Human Rogue 10/ Duelist 5 Captain Graskusk, Skullcrusher Ogre Hist of Hextor, CR15 "Embers", Elven Wizard CR 15 Farmus the Frightened, Half-Elf Shadowdancer CR 15 CR 16 NPCs and Creatures Adult Mithral Dragon (Metal-Clad Brass Dragon) Brakar Estolus Mordecai, Human Wizard 14/Archmage 2 General Strictis, Human Paladin CR 16 Kia, Greater Succubus Tantrist 8 Siedell, Half-Fiend Samurai 13 Unique Half-Fiend Beholder Winter Queen, Winter Nymph Druid 6 CR 17 NPCs and Creatures Agony, Awakened Living Spell CR 17 Ankerika, Advanced Half-Fey Succubus Fiend of Blasphemy CR 17 Alessalandra Windrider, Storm Giant Were-Roc CR 17 Human Chaos Sorcerer 17 Paragon Skeletal Heavy Warhorse CR 18 NPCs and Creatures Fnogghi's Hurlers, Fire Giant Hulking Hulers- CR 18 Furelise, Harpy Vampire CR 19 NPCs and Creatures Fnogghi's Spearmen, Fomorian Giant Fighters CR 19 Legendary Warlord CR19 The Stranger in Black CR 19 CR 20 NPCs and Creatures Zigglikaglack, Zeugalak Barbarian CR 20 "Manyfaces", Doppleganger Rogue 17 Vanilla, Halfling Exorcist of the Shiney-Fire CR 20 Laurent, Half-Elf Gatekeeper Mystagogue CR 20 Cecil, Redeemed Blackguard CR 20 Epic (CR 21 to 159) NPCs and Creatures CR 21 Belmont, Vampire Slayer CR 21 Fnogghi Chaos-Hand, Fomorian Cleric CR 21 Kanz'ztera, Advanced Half-Fiend Nymph Thrall of Graz'zt CR 21 CR 22 Pixie Cavalier CR 22 Nerius Dragonfriend, Human Druid Cr 22 CR 23 Heightened Paragon Will-O’-Wisp CR 23 Pai Ran, Ki-Rin Sorcerer CR 23 Silas the Corrupted, Lich High Priest of a Death God CR23 Thrush, Epic Fighter CR 23 CR 24 Frost Giant Frostmage CR 24 CR 25 Medusa Lich Wizard 3 / Cleric 3 / Mystic Theurge 10 CR 26 Death, unique creature CR 26 CR 27 Advanced Ice Devil CR 27 Danukan-Ryttn the Posessed CR 27 Prince Kerath Rempha, Leonal Pal2/Dervish11/Kensai10 The Vestige CR 27 CR 28 Aginor, Fallen Solar Blackguard CR 28 Dreadnaught Small Unelemental CR 28 CR 29 Guardian of Law, axiomatic paragon fighter CR 29 CR 31 Atata Banshee CR 31 CR 32 Ashra’ah, Flaga Ha-Naga CR 32 Grandael, Succubus Consort to Graz'zt CR 32 CR 33 Slake, primal vampire gestalt Fighter/Monk CR 33 Psuedonatural Lavawight CR 34 Janeko Silverblade, Human Wizard10/Fighter1/EldritchKnight39 Arms Commander Theron, Human Fighter 50 CR 35 The Black Brambles, Paragon Advanced Blightspawned Awakened Assassin Vine CR 35 Nunian, Legendary Paragon Awakened Cat Rogue 14 CR 41 Alioth the Footsoldier, Paragon Vampire Lord Fighter 21 CR 50 Janeko Silverblade, Human Wizard10/Fighter1/EldritchKnight39 CR 58 LeShay Fighter 30 CR 88 Cogent, Psionic CR 88 CR 106 Maladric, Human Akalich Sorcerer 68 Cosmic (CR 160+) NPCs and Creatures CR 1558 Brobdignagian Teratoid Tarrasque (+7 size catagories) - The basis for determining stats for Lavos CR 84,431,558 A'tuin the Star Turtle - from Terry Pratchett's Discworld fame NPC Organizations Dawn Bringers